Falling in love a thousand times
by ineedtostopneedingyou
Summary: No mi idea. Quinn, joven-adulta, se muda a Londres para estudiar y empezar su vida. Conoce a Rachel y quiere estar con ella. Pero hay algo en Quinn que la hace diferente de las demás personas, Quinn puede viajar en el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Primeramente, antes de comenzar a relatar la historia quiero decir que la idea no es mía y no está ni un poco cerca de serlo. Lo que sí es mi idea, es adaptarla a lo que sería una historia Faberry, una historia entre Quinn y Rachel. Me enfoqué en la película "About Time". Una película que si no la miraron realmente la recomiendo. La diferencia aquí es que se fija en estos dos personajes que son Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry y no los de la película. Además, no todos los acontecimientos van a ser los mismos. Algunos serán similares o parecidos pero no todos. Una vez dicho esto… Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

Una vez escuche a alguien decir una frase célebre algo así: "Si amas la vida, no pierdas el tiempo porque de tiempo está hecha la vida". Hoy más que nunca no puedo dejar de pensar en esa frase. No voy a decir que 'amo' mi vida, pero la aprecio mucho. Quizás luego me enfoque más en ese tema, ahora dejémoslo de lado. Además, ¿cómo no pensar en el tiempo? Hoy, cumpliendo 18 años, me doy cuenta de cómo pasa este, como pasa el tan preciado tiempo.

Mis padres no se han despertado y realmente creo que eso es algo bueno, todavía no estoy preparada para los gritos y toda la emoción pero a la vez tristeza gracias a/por culpa de mi cumpleaños. Gritos y emoción porque bueno… Cumplir 18 años es algo bastante grande, es el momento de tu vida en la cual, en muchas veces, dejas tu casa, dejas a tus padres, dejas muchas cosas y te vas a explorar nuevas sensaciones, nuevas experiencias, te vas a estudiar muchas veces, a encontrar trabajo, a vivir por tu cuenta. Ese es mi caso. Dentro de menos de un mes no voy a estar más acá, no voy a tener más la comodidad de mi cama, de mi casa, a mis padres. Buscaré mi lugar en otro lugar y espero más que nada que eso me vaya bien. Esa es la parte triste también, irme… No para mí. Para mis padres. Personalmente, creo que irme me va a hacer bien, me va a hacer crecer, y como dije antes, conocer nuevas sensaciones y experiencias. Pero mis padres no creen lo mismo, y aunque siguen insistiendo en que me quede y que ellos cuidaran de mí, yo prefiero que no. No me quejo de ellos o de la vida que tengo aquí pero creo y sé que necesito tener una vida propia. Tendría que levantarme e higienizarme, empiezo a escuchar ruidos, seguro ya se levantaron.

Típico almuerzo familiar en la playa. Tíos, algún que otro vecino… Amigos de mis padres… No esperaba más que esto pero sería lindo cambiar un poco la rutina.

-De ahora en más ten cuidado con lo que haces, que ya te pueden arrestar. – Un vecino antes de llevarse un poco de comida a la boca. Solo sonreí, no hacía falta comentarios. Nunca vi a la mayoría de esta gente intentando hacer algo por nosotros. Siempre cerca cuando hay fiesta, comida, bebida, felicidad…

-Ella no va a hacer nada malo.- Respondió por mí Judy, mi madre. – ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- Preguntó mirándome. Asentí y miré hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa, como me gustaría poder entrar y leer o hacer algo con lo cual esté a gusto. Esté cómoda. Mi padre salió y al verme sonrió, sé que me va a extrañar. Yo también lo voy a extrañar. Hizo una seña como para que vaya con él y sin pensarlo dos veces me paré y empecé a caminar hacia allí. Era mi salvador.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo cuando llegué a él y mientras nos llevaba hacía el comedor.

-Yo no fui. Yo no hice nada.- Respondí rápidamente. Él se burló y siguió caminando. Una vez que estábamos cerca del sofá, me dijo que me sentara y con el ceño fruncido lo hice.

-A ver…- Frunció el ceño el también, como pensando en cómo empezar esa "charla" que debíamos tener. –Nuestra familia es un poco rara, ¿no lo crees?- Asentí y sin más, prosiguió. –La realidad es que sí, sí lo es. Esto va a sonar raro. Así que prepárate. –Empezó a hablar con las manos como siempre lo hacía al estar nervioso. –Esta familia, más que nada, es rara porque… porque los primeros hijos de una pareja con nuestro linaje, sea niño o niña, tiene una habilidad muy interesante. La habilidad de viajar en el tiempo.- Empecé a sonreír burlonamente, quería reírme pero estaba tan serio que no sabía si sería lo correcto. –Quinn, estoy hablando enserio.- Fruncí el ceño una vez más, no me podía creer esto, es incoherente, es estúpido. –El padre de tu abuela, tu abuela, yo y tú. Y antes de nosotros hubo muchos más. No sabemos la razón, tampoco queremos buscarla.-

* * *

**Bueno, no sé... si les gusta y quieren que siga díganlo. Es corto y todavía no explica nada pero en mi cabeza tengo mucho hecho. Creo que si se da, va a ser lindo y entretenedor. Que tengan un lindo día. **


	2. Chapter 2

-Papá, ¿enserio esperas que me crea esto?- Me arreglé un poco el cabello, no sabiendo si debería levantarme e irme o quedarme y ver que más tenía para decir.

-Lo puedes intentar. Además, nunca te mentí. Nunca te mentiría. ¿Cómo crees que pude haber leído tantos libros con el tan poco tiempo que tengo? ¿Cómo crees que sé todo lo que sé? ¿Cómo crees que muchas cosas me van mucho mejor que a otras personas?

-Esas son preguntas estúpidas que se pueden responder fácilmente.-

-Entonces lo único que te queda es probarlo.- Respondió un poco molesto, pero no podía quejarse, no podía pretender que crea esta estupidez. No es posible. –Debes estar sola, si puedes, en un lugar oscuro; apretar tus puños y pensar en el momento al cual te quieres ir. Funcionará. Ve, inténtalo.-

-Yo… No… No lo voy a hacer. Es estúpido.- Me levanté y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Tenía una excusa para no estar afuera, así que algo gané. Entré y me senté en la punta de la cama. No podía ser posible, ni siquiera sé la razón por la cual estaba repensando eso. Pero… papá nunca me había mentido e intentarlo no me haría nada… ¿no? Suspiré y me dirigí hacia el armario, negué con la cabeza por la estupidez que estaba a punto de intentar. Una vez dentro, suspiré y apreté mis puños como mi padre me había indicado. Pensé en el día anterior, había peleado con mamá porque según ella "contesté mal".  
Abro los ojos y seguía en el mismo lugar, negué una vez más con la cabeza y salí del armario. Veo mi cama sin ordenar y algunas cosas tiradas en el piso, miro para abajo y tenía la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, mi boca estaba abierta por la sorpresa y mis manos tocando la ropa para ver si era real. Tendría que estar soñando, no puede ser real.  
-¡Quinn! Es la quinta vez que te llamo.- Entró mi madre al cuarto, realmente enojada… Igual que el día anterior.  
-Yo… Um…- Fruncí el ceño. No entendía nada. No podía creerlo.  
-¿Tú? Tú ordena este cuarto y luego ven a ayudarme a cocinar las cosas para mañana. Es tu cumpleaños joder, vienen tus tíos, los vecinos, gente. Hija, en diez minutos estaré aquí de nuevo y si esto no está ordenado te juro por…- No llegué a escuchar el final ya que había desaparecido por la puerta tan rápido como entró.  
Todo era exactamente igual, los gritos, el enojo, el cuarto, la ropa… Me metí nuevamente en el armario, apreté los puños y pensé en el presente. Una vez ahí, salí del armario y me fui inmediatamente al comedor, papá seguía ahí.  
Una vez que me vio solo sonrió. -¿Y ahora? ¿Me crees?-  
-Pero… ¿Cómo?- Me senté en el sofá nuevamente y llevé mis manos a mi cara. -¿Realmente está pasando esto?-  
-Ya te he dicho que no lo sabemos hija, solo pasa. Y realmente no es algo de lo cual quejarse.-  
-No, claro que no.- Respondí rápidamente.  
-Esto te puede ayudar mucho, y antes de que te vayas necesitaba decírtelo. Lo único que puedo pedirte es que te cuides, que cuides lo que haces, que sepas que todas tus acciones tienen consecuencias. Solo podemos viajar a lugares y momentos en los cuales estuvimos, los cuales recordamos, pero un cambio en esos momentos y al llegar al presente, este también habrá cambiado.-  
-¿Mamá lo sabe? ¿Tú que has hecho con esto?-  
-No, no lo sabe. Eso sería una completa catástrofe.- Rio suavemente. –Esto viene de mi familia, de mi sangre, no de ella, y por más que la ame como a nadie más, es algo que lastimosamente debemos mantenerlo para nosotros mismos. Para mí, esta habilidad fue más que nada libros, libros, libros, tomar decisiones diferentes, libros, conocer a diferentes personas y… libros. ¿Tú que tienes en mente?-  
-Realmente no lo sé. Podría hacer tantas cosas… Pero en este momento no quiero cambiar nada, supongo que más adelante veré que hago…-

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día, me voy… Saludo a mis padres y llevo las cosas hacia el taxi que me llevaría hacia el aeropuerto. Suspiro, miro a la casa, la playa, mis padres y me subo al coche. No iba a llorar, no iba a ponerme sentimental o emocional, esto era algo que estaba queriendo hacia un tiempo, ahora me dedicaría a estudiar y vivir mi vida. El último mes, luego del día de mi cumpleaños, mi nueva "habilidad" no salía de mi mente en ningún momento, lo seguí intentando pero no cambié nada muy grande, no quería causar ningún problema o algo así. La idea de viajar hacia Londres fue bastante difícil, no porque no me gustara el lugar si no porque había tantos lugares por conocer y tantos buenos lugares en los cuales podría establecerme, pero Londres por alguna razón me llamaba. Una vez allí, me dirigí al lugar en el cual me hospedaría, un pequeño hotel de un "amigo" de mi padre.

Un par de semanas y todo iba más que bien, el lugar me parecía hermoso, el clima me encantaba, el estudio… bien. Me gustaría no tener que depender tanto de mis padres pero era algo difícil de lograr en el momento, así que solo me dediqué a estudiar e intentar que todo me vaya bien. Y así fue, me sentía sola de a ratos pero estaba bien, tenía lo que quería, tenía una buena vida, un lugar donde vivir, algo para comer, tenía amigos que se importaban por mi… Pero algo me faltaba, por alguna razón, sentía que algo me faltaba. La soledad no me dejaba en ningún momento del día, pero cuando se hacía más presente era en la noche. Siempre dije que antes de amargarme con terceros prefiero disfrutar de la compañía de la soledad pero lastimosamente, esta me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Algunos días no eran tan difíciles pero otros sí.

Este era un día difícil, la soledad se hacía presente y no solo ella, si no que venía de la mano con el aburrimiento. No era muy tarde así que decidí salir a caminar; algo que se volvió bastante seguido en los últimos días, no caminaba mucho, por las calles cercanas y miraba vidrieras más que nada. Esta caminata fue mejor, algunas cuadras más y me encontré con algo muy, muy interesante. Una biblioteca que no tenía idea que existiera. Me acerqué, pensando en si debería entrar o no pero un relámpago hizo que dudara. No quería terminar mojándome en la lluvia y enferma por culpa de esta. La lluvia es perfecta, pero lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era enfermarme. Miro una última vez hacía la biblioteca y sonreí para mí misma, sabiendo que de alguna manera u otra terminaría allí pasando mis tardes leyendo o estudiando. Una chica que se encontraba adentro hablando con la que, supongo, era la bibliotecaria miró hacia afuera y sonrió al verme, sonreí de vuelta y empecé a mirar rápidamente los libros que había en vidriera, una vez más un relámpago me alertó. Suspiré y me di la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia el hotel, escuche la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí pero no le di importancia, unos segundos después, la chica que antes estaba dentro caminaba rápidamente hacía un coche estacionado cerca. Su perfume… Su perfume era impresionante, invadió mis fosas nasales como nunca nada lo había hecho, mire como llegaba al automóvil y por alguna razón ella, antes de irse, miro hacía donde me encontraba y me sonrió nuevamente. Un gesto de la gente de Londres, pensé. Mire al piso y seguí caminando, más rápido esta vez. Supongo que sería otra noche de leer y escuchar música sola..

* * *

**Hola.. um.. lo único que quiero decirles es que quizás la historia no sea muy buena y la escritura tampoco... Pero no esperen mucho de esto jajaja.. bueno nada, eso... que tengan un buen día! **


End file.
